Mon ange à moi
by Akaotsubo
Summary: - Comment c'est déjà... ah oui. Il était une fois un ange qui rattrapa un homme au regard d'azur et qui le sauva. Johnlock/Mystrade !
1. Prologue

Lisant au rythme du tictac de l'horloge, un enfant aux cheveux bouclés posa pendant quelques secondes son regard sur une brune non loin de lui. Il respira l'odeur du thé séché qui l'entourait avant de prendre son courage à deux mains.

Il posa son livre sur la table en bois sombre et zigzagua entre les étagères où se mêlaient tasses, théières aux formes étranges ou classiques, ainsi que d'immenses bocaux où reposaient des herbes prêtes à être infusées.

Le jeune garçon arrive près de la gérante de la boutique et lui tira timidement la manche stoppant net le cour des pensées dans les yeux bleus de la brune.

-Tante Heaven ? C'est l'heure du thé non ?

Tout en lui désignant de sa main libre l'horloge mural, le petit blond souria de toutes ses dents en sentant une main chaleureuses se glissait entre ses boucles

- Oui tu as raison Hamish. Nous sommes en retard pour le thé.

La femme posa son calepin et se glissa près d'une bouilloire en fredonnant une vieille comptine quand son neveu retira de nouveau sur sa manche.

- Oui Hamish ?

- Tante Heaven, tu peux me raconter une histoire ?

- Bien sur laquelle ?

Les yeux d'azur s'agrandirent en voyant le garçon sortir de sa poche une feuille de journal où était inscrit : Le faux génie se suicide.

- Hamish où..

- Raconte-moi ce qui se passe après s'il te plait Tatie.

La voix presque plaintive de l'enfant fit fondre toutes les résistances de la tante qui le prit sur ses genoux après s'être assise sur le comptoir.

- Comment c'est déjà... ah oui. _Il était une fois un ange qui rattrapa un homme au regard d'azur et qui le sauva_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Je suis rentré

_« Les anges nous rattrapent toujours, même quand on chute. »_

Marchant le long des ruelles londoniennes, un homme aux cheveux bouclés porta son regard d'azur sur les murs l'entourant. Trois ans. Trois longues années depuis qu'il avait quitté sa ville, sa famille et _lui_…

Trois ans qu'il avait sauté du toit du Saint Bart afin de sauver ceux qui lui était cher.

Trois ans. C'est court et long à la fois quand on y pense.

S'arrêtant au milieu de la rue, l'unique détective consultant ferma les yeux laissant son esprit dessinait le visage de son ancien colocataire. Un sourire se forma au coin des lèvres du brun en repensant aux manies de John. Ciel qu'il avait hâte de le revoir, de lui parler et ou même de le regarder, se fichant pas mal de la gêne que cela procurait à l'ancien soldat.

Le cadet des Holmes reprit sa route avant d'entrer dans la voiture sombre au bout de l'allée.

- Tu en as mis du temps. Lui déclara alors un homme déjà assis sur le cuir noir de la banquette arrière, un parapluie posait à ses côtés.

- Et depuis quand le Gouvernement se préoccupe de moi ?

- Depuis que le Gouvernement sait que son petit frère est de retour au pays. Répondit Mycroft Holmes.

Les yeux bleus croisèrent ceux d'acier de son ainé, cherchant quelconque remarque à dire ou à faire. Mais comme à chaque fois, son frère savait comment déstabiliser son cadet.

- Où m'emmènes-tu Mycroft ?

- Faire des examens médicaux et après diner si cela te convient.

En guise de réponse, le bouclé appuya sa tête contre la fenêtre opaque, un léger hochement de la tête presque invisible mais perceptible au regard du châtain.

L'orage grondait au-dessus de la ville, une fine pluie commença à s'abattre sur les rues pavées, accélérant le rythme des passants. Marchant en s'appuyant dans le vide comme si il cherchait à remplacer la canne qu'il avait autrefois eut, John Watson, ancien médecin de guerre entra dans une droguerie spécialisé dans le thé.

Prudemment il s'approcha de l'accueil où dans des grands bocaux des herbes séchaient reposé, attendant l'heure où enfin elles pourraient libérer leurs parfums dans l'eau bouillante.

Une jeune fille se posta devant lui, ses cheveux noirs attaché en deux grandes couettes auquel s'associé un regard de saphir.

- Je peux vous aider Monsieur ?

John hocha lentement la tête tout en sortant un papier de sa poche où une écriture presque dilué par le temps figuré. De plus ajoutez à cela que l'écriture en question était déjà illisible au départ, cela demander au médecin quelque effort pour la décrypter.

- Un Ma…Lad…Enfin un Hatte… fa..Non, mais c'est

- Un Madder Hatter ! s'écria la jeune fille, un sourire fou sur ses lèvres, le thé du Chapelier voyons !

Sans laissait le temps à John de pouvoir dire quelque chose, elle s'engouffra dans l'arrière-boutique pour revenir avec un énorme bocal en verre avant de l'ouvrir et de le faire respirer au blond.

- C'est cela ?

Les yeux océans se fermèrent en respirant l'odeur et d'un coup, John fut propulsé dans le passé. Son passé avec Sherlock. Il le revoyait en train d'attendre sa tasse rempli de cette boisson typiquement anglaise. L'odeur du mélange avait toujours marqué le blond pour une simple raison. Cette odeur était celle du bouclé. Une odeur à la fois douce et forte. Puissante et calme. Folle et sérieuse. Un mélange dont les ingrédients étaient insociables en temps normal. Un thé dont les saveurs s'opposaient les unes aux autres tout en s'harmoniant.

Sherlock en somme.

- Monsieur ?

Revenant à la brusque réalité, le blond rouvrit les yeux et hocha la tête, les yeux pleins de souvenirs qu'il aurait voulu garder fermer vu la douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de la poitrine.

- Oui c'est ce thé-là.. Je peux en avoir juste 25 grammes ?

La brune plongea une sorte de pelle dans le bocal pour y ressortir un tas de feuilles noircies pour les poser sur un plateau cuivrée où en face étaient mis des poids.

Après avoir ajusté 25 grammes, la jeune fille emballa les feuilles à infusés dans un sac en tissu avant de le tendre au blond.

- 5 Livres si vous plait.

Tout en lui tendant ce qu'il lui devait, Watson eut un sursaut en croisant deux yeux interrogateurs se plantaient dans les siens.

- Une question monsieur. Pour qui achetez-vous ce thé ? Vous n'avez pas la tête à boire ce genre d'infusion.

- Parce qu'il faut une tête pour le boire ? Ce n'est qu'un thé, que des feuilles qui infusent dans de l'eau bouillante, rien de plus !

- ….Vous n'avez pas la tête de boire ce thé, car monsieur voyez-vous, ce thé n'est fait que pour les fous.

Tout en empoignant l'argent, la brune laissa le blond de nouveau perdu dans ses esprits. Combien de fois John n'avait-il pas entendu les personnes autours de traité Sherlock, de cinglé, de fou. Assez fou pour sauter du toit d'un immeuble et le laisser seul.

Marchant dans la rue trempée par l'averse, John rentra dans l'appartement où il avait depuis peu emménagé avec celle dont il voulait passer le reste de sa vie. Et c'est en mettant de côté dans son esprit celui qui avait partagé sa vie durant quelques mois, que John Watson put offrir un sourire à la blonde en face de lui.

- Bon tes résultats semblent convenables.

Tout en pliant les feuilles médicales, Mycroft se redressa sans quitter du regard le visage de son cadet.

Le regard rivé vers l'extérieur, Sherlock n'accorda aucune attention à son ainé, perdu dans les limbes de ses pensées. Ou plutôt d'une pensée en particulier. Une pensée qui tournait en boucle depuis maintenant trois ans.

Une pensée qui avait pour nom John Watson.

- Tu vas le revoir ne t'en fais pas.

- Trois ans ce sont écoulés Mycroft.

- Et si nous allions voir quelqu'un avant de diner ?

Interrogeant son ainé du regard, l'unique détective consultant étira un bref sourire en voyant la voiture s'arrêté devant une petite boutique.

Prudemment il sorti de la voiture, Mycroft sur ses talons et franchi le seuil de la porte d'entrée, laissant les odeurs d'ailleurs le frappaient.

Dos tourné à l'entrée, la brune rangeait des tasses en porcelaines bleues, tout en remarquant la présence de personnes dans son établissement.

- Je peux vous aider ?

- En effet.

La voix grave du bouclé figea net la spécialiste du thé qui posa ce qu'elle faisait dans un grand fracas avant de se retourner vers les deux hommes. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent brièvement sur l'homme en costume et s'attardèrent sur le bouclé.

Elle contourna le comptoir et gifla avec violence Sherlock avant de glisser ses bras autours de la taille de l'homme et de laisser ses larmes glisser contre le long manteau noir.

La joue rougie par l'impact, le grand brun passa avec douceur l'une de ses grandes mains dans la chevelure de la fille qui le tenait, avant de répondre doucement :

- Je suis rentré Heaven.

Toussant pour rappeler sa présence, Mycroft s'approcha de ses deux cadets, s'appuyant comme à son habitude sur son éternel parapluie.

- Et si nous allions diner ?

- Pour ma part Mycroft, je boirais avant une tasse de thé.

Se dégageant de l'étreinte de sa sœur, le détective remit le col de son manteau et tira sur son écharpe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux tasses atterrirent devant les deux frères Holmes.

- Du Mad Hatter ?

- Ton thé Sherlock voyons, répondit le châtain en prenant un gorgée qui manqua de lui brûler l'œsophage.

- En parlant de ça.. Quelqu'un est venu prendre de ce thé.

- Qui donc ? Questionna le bouclé.

Heaven prit un étrange sourire et se pencha vers son ainé et souffla :

- De taille moyenne, les yeux bleus foncés, des cheveux couleur sable. Comme là où il a fait la guerre mon cher frère. Tu sais bien de qui il s'agit n'est-ce pas. Et détail qui m'a fait légèrement rire, ton écriture est toujours aussi illisible.

Le regard d'azur du bouclé se posa sur la théière en porcelaine bleue, un nom tournant sans cesse dans sa tête.

Au même moment, non loin de là, John Watson entrait dans un restaurant, une boite contenant une bague dans sa poche, posait près d'un sachet remplis de thé.

A suivre…


	3. Chapitre 2 : Petits mensonges

_Bon bonsoir, bonjour mes p'tits loups ~. Bon je vais être franche, je n'ai pas regardé la S3, juste lu les résumés pour la simple raison que …. John tu ne peux pas te marier ! Noooon - Cri de détresse.  
Mais merci déjà pour les reviews __ ça fait plaisir !_

* * *

La soirée s'était en quelque point bien passé. A peine les Holmes étaient rentré dans le restaurant que Sherlock repéra au loin son ancien colocataire. Mais étant un invité de marque, Mycroft Holmes eut une salle dites VIP. Le repas avait été délicieux comme à son habitude.

Mycroft parla de Mummy à son frère qui lui lança comme d'habitude des répliques concernant son régime ou bien les guerres qu'il aurait pu déclencher.

Habituée par ce genre de relation depuis son enfance, la brune se contenta de les observer tous deux, voyant plus que quiconque ce qu'ils se cachaient l'un à l'autre.

Enfin un diner normal en ce qui concernait la fratrie Holmes.

Les points dits négatifs furent que ne tenant pas vraiment en place, Sherlock arriva, Dieu seul sait, à dégoter l'uniforme d'un des serveurs en prétextant une envie pressante.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'absence du brun, le Gouvernement Britannique échangea un regard avec sa cadette et soupira en étant dans la pièce voisine à la leur, des cris ainsi que le bruit de coup, et de verre ou assiettes brisées.

- Il n'apprendra donc jamais.

- C'est Sherlock Myc,ne l'oublie. Répondit tranquillement la brune en terminant son repas avant d'imiter son frère au parapluie et de sortir en sa compagnie.

Le nez en sang, les deux joues rouges par les coups et la lèvre fendue était le visage du détective après s'être pointé comme une fleur devant le soldat.

La blonde au côté du blond le retenait tant bien que mal, tout en l'interrogeant sur celui qui venait de frapper. Son regard doux et calme comparé à celui qu'elle tenait dans ses bras s'agrandies légèrement en reconnaissant l'homme au parapluie qui s'approchait d'eux.

- John ! Cela faisait longtemps. Déclara Mycroft en regardant le blond. Jolie moustache.

- Vous ! Vous saviez qu'il était encore en vie, cracha le moustachu, son regard haineux se posant sur l'ainé des Holmes.

Le regard de la blonde se posa sur l'homme à terre et comprit en l'espace d'une seconde qui était ce grand brun. Le seul homme qui pouvait faire de John de la pâte à modeler contre son gré, la seule personne que John appelait dans son sommeil. La seule personne pour qui John pouvait tout quitter.

Le grand sociopathe qui avait laissé John l'approchait. Sherlock Holmes était devant elle en train de se redresser en essuyant le sang qui coulait sur son visage avec le mouchoir que lui tendait une brune.

- John écoute-moi s'il te, tenta le brun en cherchant le regard de son ancien colocataire.

- Tu as trois ans de retard Sherlock pour me demander ça ! Siffla le blond en guise de réponse avant de sortir rapidement du restaurant.

- Je …Excuse le. Demanda poliment la blonde à l'ainé Holmes avant de sortir retrouver le Docteur Watson, sentant le regard de la dernière des Holmes posait sur elle.

- Et bien Sherlock, tu as enfin retrouvé ton colocataire.

- La ferme Mycroft, répondit sèchement le bouclé tout en essuyant le sang.

OoOoOoOoO

- John attends !

- Laisse-moi un peu seul Mary.

Echappant comme il pouvait à la blonde, John monta dans un taxi à proximité disparaissant alors de la vue de Mary.

Passant ses mains sur son visage, la blonde sursauta en voyant la brune face à elle. Les yeux bleus se posèrent rapidement sur la femme en face d'elle avant de revenir sur le visage surpris.

- Vous m'avez fait peur.

- Pas de ça avec moi. Répondit sèchement la fan de thé. On vous entraine assez pour ne pas avoir peur. Typiquement américain.

Un sourire prit place sur le visage de la blonde bien que ces yeux se soient agrandis de peur.

- De .. De quoi vous

- Le docteur Watson était-il au courant ? J'ai bien l'impression que non, il vous prend pour une anglaise normale.

Secouant la tête, la brune commença à faire demi-tour quand une main happa son bras, le tenant fermement. Visage baissé, dents serrées et poings fermés, Mary posa une question silencieuse.

- Rassurez-vous, je ne dirais rien à Sherlock. Et vous avez eu beaucoup de chance qu'il ne le remarque pas en vous voyant, il était bien trop occupé à regarder quelqu'un d'autre.

- Et … Votre autre frère ?

- Si vous nuisez à Sherlock, ne tenez pas trop à la vie. Sur ceux, bonne soirée madame.

La dernière de la fratrie partie sans un regard en arrière, laissant une simple phrase serré les tripes de la blonde.

Assis à une table dans un coin, le bouclé leva les yeux en recevant les insultes de Gregory Lestarde. Mycroft avait pensé qu'il était bon d'appelé la personne avait qui son adorable cadet avait travaillé durant plusieurs années avant sa pause de trois ans.

- Trois ans Sherlock ! Même Anderson se sent coupable pour vous ! Et sans compter l'état de John ! Il a tenté plus d'une fois de se droguer et dieu merci on l'a arrêté avant ! Vous avez fait souffrir un nombre incalculable de personne. Je vous ai cru mort, j'ai pleuré pour vous et maintenant je ressens une puissante envie de vous tuer !

Le grisonnant se retourna vers le roux qui buvait négligemment une tasse de thé, attendant tranquillement que l'inspecteur ai vidé son sac.

- Et vous Mycroft Holmes, vous saviez qu'il était en vie ! Tempêta Gregory le doigt pointé sur le Gouvernement en personne.

- Il a mis tout de même trois heures avant de m'annoncer que non. Plaça comme si de rien n'était l'ainé.

Ledoigt toujours menaçant, l'inspecteur de Scotland Yard poussa un cri de surprise en sentant quelqu'un lui tapait dessus.

- On ne pointe pas du doigt, Dieu est partout et si ça s'trouve vous lui mettez le doigt dans le cul.

Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres du brun en voyant Lestarde regardait sa sœur comme une espèce encore inconnue à ce jour. Rictus qu'il perdu vite en sentant sa lèvre le tirait lui rappelant alors le rejet de John à son égard. Et les cris du grisonnant à l'annonce de Mycroft en présentant leur sœur le plus naturellement possible lui donnait l'envie de s'isoler et de réfléchir bien plus que d'habitude.

- Inspecteur, veuillez m'excuser mais je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de nous retirer.

Accompagnant la parole au geste, le roux prit son parapluie et se leva, imposant sans le vouloir sa taille ainsi que son pouvoir à l'officier.

La portière claqua et la voiture se dirigea dans le plus grand silence vers le 221B Baker Street.

Le mouchoir toujours pressé contre sa bouche, Sherlock serra les poings en voyant la petite sandwicherie signalant l'entrée de son domicile.

- Sherlock ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Heaven ouvrit et insista son ainé à descendre, lui faisant des gestes vers le trottoir encore humide.

Tout en remettant le col de son manteau comme il devait, le bouclé poussa la porte d'entrée, alarmant sans vraiment le vouloir, Mme Hudson. Cette dernière s'arma d'une poêle et s'avança dans le couloir avant d'hurler telle une banshee en reconnaissant le brun.

Quelque peu alerté par les cris, le détective posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa logeuse et de lui murmurai :

- Je suis vivant Mme Hudson.

La vielle femme tourna alors de l'œil dans les bras du bouclé qui la rattrapa sous le regard étonné de son frère qui venait de rentrer.

- Je crois que je vais juste reprendre mon violon. Suggéra Sherlock.

Et mentalement, Mycroft remercia le ciel que sa maison soit bien grande, cela l'empêchera d'entendre les concertos nocturnes de son cadet.

Assis dos à la porte de la chambre et les yeux rivés sur la lune haute dans le ciel d'encre, John bougea légèrement la tête en sentant Mary entrait dans la pièce.

- John… Osa la blonde

- Il est vivant Mary, la coupa le médecin. Il est vivant et..

La femme eut un pincement au niveau de la poitrine en voyant le blond se tournait vers elle, les yeux gonflés de larmes et les joues inondées par ces dernières.

- Et je l'ai rejeté. Mary j'l'ai perdu encore une fois.

Les fines lèvres de l'ancienne agent de la CIA se pincèrent en une unique ligne avant de prendre le blond dans ses bras, comme une grande sœur réconforterais son cadet.

Quelques part dans un manoir de Londres, un homme se mit devant la fenêtre et laissa ses doigts glissaient le long des cordes tout en jouant d'un archet, tel un appel muet. Debout dans l'angle de la porte, une tasse fumante à la main, la dernière des Holmes entra sans bruit et posa le thé sur la table basse avant de sortir à pas de velours, le regard de son frère se posant sur elle dans le reflet de la vitre.

Assis dans son fauteuil, Mycroft buvait un whisky, son visage affichant un air pour une fois.

-Mycroft ?

- Hum ?

Le Gouvernement se tourna vers sa cadette et l'interrogea du regard.

- Oui Heaven ?

- J'aimerais te demander un service.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Petits déjeuners

_Bonjour, bonsoir!_

_Alors merci à ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews ! J'espère que vous aimerez aussi ce chapitre !_

* * *

_Les policiers fouillaient tout l'appartement. John regardait son tout récent colocataire réfléchir à voix haute avant de figer en voyant deux yeux métalliques se posaient sur lui._

_- Oui, mais si vous alliez mourir, si on vous avez tué, à la dernière seconde, qu'est-ce que vous diriez ?_

_Le décor changea. John se tenant dans la rue, son portable à l'oreille et les yeux rivés sur la silhouette se tenant debout sur le toit de l'hôpital Saint Bart._

_- Au revoir John._

_Le bras du bouclé se mirent parallèle au sol avant de se laisser glisser vers le trottoir. La vision du blond se troubla en se sentant projeté au sol avant de se redresser rapidement et de courir vers le détective._

_Arrivé près de l'hôpital, ses pieds touchèrent de fines gouttelettes de sang tandis qu'une foule s'était amassé devant le corps sans vie d'un homme._

- NON !

Se redressant en sueur, John mit plusieurs secondes avant de se rappeler où il se trouvait. Un mouvement en provenance de sa droite le fit tourner la tête pour voir la silhouette à moitié redressé de Mary et qui le regardait, les yeux dans le vague.

- John ? Qu'est ce qui y'a ? demanda d'une voix pâteuse la blonde.

- .. Rien .Rendort toi.

Sa phrase à peine fini, le médecin attrapa un pull ainsi qu'un pantalon et sorti de la chambre après s'être changé. Il attrapa sa veste et dans un mouvement trop brusque fit tomber le boitier comportant une fine bague et un sachet qui s'ouvrit sous le choc répandant sur le sol des feuilles de thé sur le carrelage froid, dégageant l'odeur unique du détective. Le blond passa une main devant ses yeux en tentant de retirer les images du brun mort de ses pupilles, l'odeur du Mad Hatter envahissant progressivement le petit hall de la maison et s'incrustant encore et encore dans l'esprit de John.

La sonnerie distincte d'un SMS le ramena à la brusque réalité. Il attrapa son portable et lu :

_**Un petit déjeuner ? GL**_

L'horloge affichait un six heures du matin bien rond, incitant le blond à répondre à l'inspecteur.

_**Oui. Où ? JW**_

_**Le Loir Endormi. Je vous rejoindrai 30. GL**_

Se mettant à genou après avoir rangé son téléphone pour ramasser le thé, John comprit alors la raison pour laquelle l'officier de police voulait le voir.

Et cette raison portait pour nom Sherlock Holmes.

Plongé dans la pénombre de la chambre, Sherlock semblait absorbé par le plafond au-dessus de lui, les fines gravures s'emmêlant autours du lustre côtoyaient de silencieuses et discrètes fissures datant de bien des années maintenant. En temps normal, il aurait fallu moins d'une dizaine de secondes pour que le brun se les mémorise et le redessine sur une feuille en faisant un sans-faute. En temps normal, il aurait critiqué tout autour de lui et en particulier le faite qu'il soit dans la demeure de son ainé. Il aurait été déjà voir Mycroft pour l'insulter et serait parti en coup de vent. Mais là, Sherlock se sentait pour une fois aussi fragile qu'un chaton. Il ne voulait pas sortir, ne pas affronter ceux qu'il avait laissés, et surtout il voulait effacer de sa mémoire le visage haineux de John à son égard.

Passant ses grandes mains sur son visage, le bouclé se redressa légèrement avant de trainer ses pieds hors du lit et de les poser sur le parquet glacial.

Il sorti de la chambre et fronça les sourcils en voyant un fauteuil en face de sa porte où quelque longs cheveux noirs étaient resté accroché. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine du manoir et leva les sourcils en y voyant sa sœur, une tasse de thé noir à la main et les yeux rivés sur un écran de télévision où un homme portant un nœud papillon menaçait des espèces de salières avec un gâteau.

- Tu es resté devant ma porte ?

- Je veillais à ce que tu dormes. Répondit la cadette sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi, et que si ce n'était pas moi, ça aurait été Mycroft, et crois-moi, il t'aurait veillé au pied de ton lit.

Et comme dit le proverbe « Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue », Mycroft entra dans la cuisine, habillé comme à son habitude d'un trois pièce laissant penser qu'il avait fusionné avec, au moment où la TV hurla : EX-TER-MI-NER !

- Tiens ? Les daleks sont de mon avis. Marmonna Sherlock vis-à-vis de son frère.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Sherlock. Répondit avec un faux sourire le roux.

Le Gouvernement Britannique prit une tasse et commença à la remplir de café quand il senti une aura noire le submerger. Soupirant, il vida le breuvage et le remplaça par un thé encore plus sombre que ce qu'il avait mis avant. Le fonctionnaire posa ses lèvres et but une gorgée du liquide et adressa un regard interrogateur à sa sœur.

- Un Dark Bird. Ce thé te réveillerais un homme dans le coma tellement il est fort. Bien plus que ton café. Déclara la brune en finissant sa propre tasse. Sherlock tu vas en boire.

L'intéressé regarda sa cadette dans ses yeux, cherchant quelque chose pour la faire plier, sachant parfaitement que de son côté Heaven faisait de même sur lui.

Après plusieurs secondes de combat acharné, le brun grogna en voyant un mug atterrir sous son nez, Mycroft un rictus au coin des lèvres se retenait de dire bien des choses.

Assis dans un fauteuil l'invitant à se rendormir, John lutta contre cette envie pour essayer de comprendre ce que lui disait l'inspecteur en face de lui.

- Alors vous l'avez aussi vu hier soir je ne me trompe John.

Le blond hocha la tête, une boule se formant dans son ventre tandis que dehors, les timides rayons du soleil perçaient la brume épaisse dans les rues.

Après avoir commandé des toasts aux œufs, Gregory Lestrade soupira devant le silence du médecin.

- John, vous n'allez pas continuer à brouiller du noir ?

- Ecoutez, durant trois ans j'ai été tous les dimanches sur sa tombe. Durant trois années, j'ai pleuré la mort de mon meilleur ami et là il m'annonce la bouche en cœur qu'il n'est pas mort !

- John... Tenta l'inspecteur.

- Et vous ? Vous avez réagis comment ? Et qui vous appelez pour vous dire, que non le grand Sherlock Holmes était encore en vie ?

- John ! Calmez-vous !

Le grisonnant se mit à masser ses tempes, sentant son habituelle migraine revenir au galop.

- John, c'est Mycroft qui m'a demandé de venir hier soir en prétextant une affaire concernant Scotland Yard. Et je reconnais avoir eu envie de tuer les deux frères quand je les ai vus. Et après la sœur aussi.

John ayant oublié cette dernière, grogna en se rappelant qu'elle lui avait vendu le jour même le thé du brun. A croire que les Holmes aimaient se payer sa tête.

- John, vous ne pouvez pas l'ignorer. C'est votre ami et

- Parfait, alors je vais l'ignorer pendant trois ans à mon tour, en ne lui donnant aucun signe de vie et aller le voir comme une pâquerette et tout reviendra dans l'ordre.

Et en voulant mettre fin à la conversation, le blond se jeta sur l'assiette garnie et se mit à manger rapidement avant de se figer, une question lui vrillant l'esprit.

- C'est Mycroft qui vous avertit ?

- Eh bien oui. Il m'a contacté hier dans la soirée comme je vous l'ai déjà dit et

- Et cet homme vous appelle à dix heures du soir et vous rappliquez aussitôt ? J'ignorais que l'un des plus importants inspecteurs de Scotland Yard était devenu le petit toutou de celui qui dirigeait le Gou

- Ca suffit John. Coupa sèchement Gregory Lestrade, les joues légèrement rosies et les yeux perdus dans des pensées.

Le petit déjeuner se termina dans le silence. John happa un taxi et parti vers son cabinet, tandis que Lestrade se mit en route vers le centre de police quand une voiture noire se gara près de lui. Le grisonnant soupira avant d'y entrer et de saluer rapidement la jeune femme qui pianotait sur son portable.

Le trajet dura environs une dizaine de minutes et avant d'avoir dit ouf, les yeux ambrés du policier croisèrent ceux d'acier du politicien, un bureau les séparant l'un de l'autre.

- Est-ce que cela était nécessaire Mycroft ?

- Bonjour à vous aussi Gregory. Répondit avec un visage neutre le roux. Vous avez pris votre petit déjeuner avec le Docteur Watson à ce que j'ai pu constater.

- Si pour vous constater est regardé ce que les caméras de l'Etat filment, oui cela est vrai.

- Et puis-je savoir la raison pour laquelle vous avez souhaité le voir ?

La voix morne mais glaciale du roux fit naitre un frisson au bas du dos du grisonnant qui tenta tant bien que mal de ne rien montré.

- Je voulais voir comment il prenait la nouvelle, rien de plus Mycroft.

Ne voulant pas plus rester en compagnie de celui qu'on avait surnommé l'Homme de glace, l'inspecteur prit le chemin de la porte et tomba nez à nez avec une touffe noire discipliné en une grande queue de cheval. Deux yeux bleus le regardèrent rapidement avant de lui prendre le bras et de l'entrainer vers la sortie, le tout sous le regard noir du Gouvernement.

- Tiens inspecteur Lestrade. J'allais partir et comme mon magasin est sur votre chemin, autant le faire ensemble.

Et sans laisser le temps au plus âgé de répondre, Heaven sorti au pas de course de la demeure, sentant le regard de Sherlock à la fenêtre qui eut un léger étirement au niveau de la bouche, faisant naitre un discret sourire.

La marche jusqu'à la boutique de thé se passa sans bruit, sans mots et arrivé devant la porte, la brune se retourna vivement vers l'officier qui affronta pour la seconde fois dans la même matinée, un regard qui lui donnait l'impression de passer aux rayons X.

- J'ai une question à vous poser inspecteur. Comment se fait-il que mon frère qu'on nomme l'Homme de glace ait le cœur en feu dès qu'il vous voit ?

Ne laissant pas le temps de répondre à l'agent, la dernière des Holmes s'engouffra dans sa boutique, laissant des questions aux réponses bien plus qu'évidente dans la tête de Grégory Lestrade.

Nettoyant ses mains durant une trentaine de secondes, le blond entendit la porte de son cabinet signe qu'un nouveau patient arrivait pour sa séance. Dos tourné au nouvel arrivant, John fit un tour sur lui-même et perdit son sourire en croisant un regard clair le submerger, les boucles brunes faisant ressortir les deux orbes de saphir.

- Bonjour John. Dit Sherlock de son habituelle voix rauque.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Questions-Réponses

_Merci pour vos reviews :)! Ca fait toujours plaisir et bonne lecture ~_

* * *

Plusieurs secondes passèrent durant lesquelles les deux hommes ne cessèrent de se regarder. Les yeux sombres de John contre les yeux clairs de Sherlock. La mer contre le ciel.

Le blond se retenait de se jeter de nouveau sur le brun, de le frapper jusqu'au sang, de lui faire passer la douleur qu'il avait ressenti durant ses trois dernières années, de lui faire comprendre à travers les coups oh combien le bouclé lui avait manqué.  
Mais il ne devait pas se leurré, c'était de Sherlock Holmes donc on parlait là.

La gorge sèche, le médecin ordonna au brun de sortir et ne fut guère surpris en voyant le manque de réaction de ce dernier.

- Monsieur Holmes, sortez de mon cabinet.

- Pas avant de t'avoir parlé John et tu sais combien je n'aime pas parler.

Sans quitter du regard le blond en face de lui, le brun place ses mains devant ses yeux, tic habituel auquel le médecin s'était habitué durant les mois où il avait vécu ensemble. Sauf que cette fois-là, le détective semblait hésité à faire ses déductions et au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, la porte du cabinet s'ouvrit au même moment stoppant net le cadet Holmes. Mary entra en coup de vent avant de s'arrêter en remarquant le brun qui l'a dévisagé.

- Oh John je …

Sherlock regarda la nouvelle arrivante, ses yeux remarquant des détails que le reste des êtres humains ne pouvaient pas voir.

- Accent anglais trop prononcé signe d'une autre nationalité, maquillage fait avec une main tremblante surement dû à une mauvaise nuit, elle-même causé par un stress, des poils de chat blanc sur son pantalon qui étaient les même que ceux sur le pull de John, regard fuyant, posture droite et cache quelque chose. Pensa le brun durant son inspection avant de quitter du regard la blonde.

Pestant intérieurement contre les réflexes du détective, John alla vers la blonde et sorti de la salle avec.

- Mary, il y a un problème ?

- Euh enfin c'est que..

Les yeux toujours rivés sur la porte fermée, la femme tourna la tête en direction du blond et lui accorda un de ces faux sourires dont elle avait le secret.

- Je m'inquiétais pour toi, tu es parti si vite ce matin et…Voilà quoi. Tu as au moins pris un petit déjeuner ?

- Oui ne t'en fais pas pour

Les yeux foncés de l'homme croisèrent ceux de la femme en face de lui avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains, ses doigts passant dans ses cheveux de sable ayant gardé la coupe militaire.

- Mary si te plait… J'ai à faire.

- Je comprends.

Mary se mit dos au médecin avant de retourner vers son bureau, en se mordillant la joue interne, effrayé par ce que le détective pourrait dire à John.

Hésitant quelque seconde, l'ancien soldat retourna dans sa salle et affronta du regard le brun en face de lui, ignorant comme il pouvait le faite que Sherlock avait profité de son absence pour vider les poches de sa veste, posant sur le bureau de bois clair, la boite à bijou et le sachet de thé.

- Sors d'ici Sherlock.

- C'est elle hein ?

John eut un mouvement de recul en tentant de comprendre la question du brun avant de le voir diriger sa main vers la boite.

- Cette blonde c'est elle ?

- … Je t'ai demandé de sortir Sherlock.

Les yeux clairs se plissèrent et dans un saut, le bouclé se leva et se dirigea vers la porte avant de s'arrêter en son seuil.

- Coupe cette ridicule moustache. Elle ne te va pas du tout.

Le grand brun regarda le petit blond et sorti, laissant un pauvre médecin seul. La respiration coupée, John s'asseyait dans son fauteuil et mit ses mains devant ses yeux, le regard torturé de son ancien colocataire gravé dans sa rétine, la douleur qu'on y lisait incrusté dans sa mémoire, ce qui sera encore une fois la poitrine du soldat.

Marchant à vive allure dans la rue sans se soucier des personnes qui se retournaient sur lui, le détective happa un taxi et s'y engouffra en serrant les dents.

John. **SON** John à lui. Il allait se marier à une espèce de menteuse, et rien que le simple faite de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle cachait l'énervait encore plus. Le tout sous l'œil interrogateur du conducteur.

* * *

Lisant les dernières nouvelles politiques dans le continent asiatique, Mycroft leva un sourcil sans quitter du regard son journal, en entendant des bruits de pas lourds et énervé, dans les couloirs de son ministère. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit en douceur où Anthéa l'interrogea silencieusement.

- Laissez Anthéa, je m'en occupe.

La brune retourna s'asseoir à sa place et garda un visage neutre quand quelque chose ressemblant à Gregory Lestrade passa devant elle avant d'ouvrir avec pertes et fracas la porte du bureau de son employeur.

Regardant au-dessus des feuilles de son journal, le Gouvernement replia ce dernier dans un geste méthodique avant de poser son menton sur ses doigts croisés.

- Un problème inspecteur ?

- Oui ! Un énorme même !

Tremblant d'énervement, le grisonnant se laissa couler dans un fauteuil, ses mains battant contre l'accoudoir du siège un rythme stressant.

L'air calme, le roux se leva vers la porte et la ferma à clef avant de rédiger son attention sur l'inspecteur.

- Je t'écoute.

- Qu'est-ce que ta sœur veut dire par que tu es un homme de glace mais dont le cœur est en fusion quand il me voit ?

- Oh. Ça ? Questionna l'homme au parapluie. Cela veut dire dans son langage qu'elle sait que nous sommes, si je puis dire, ensemble.

Face au manque d'émotion de la part de son amant, l'inspecteur se demanda durant quelques secondes si les Holmes avaient eu des émotions un jour. La main devant les yeux, l'air épuisé, il regarda le Gouvernement qui s'était mis à ces côtés et qui avait repris son journal afin de continuer à le lire.

- Mycroft !

- Hum ?

- Elle…Enfin, elle ne va rien dire ?

- Elle l'aurait déjà fait si c'était le cas. Répondit tranquillement le roux, tout en finissant sa lecture.

L'ainé des Holmes reposa une nouvelle fois son journal et se mit devant l'inspecteur avant de lui prendre la main, un discret sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Et Sherlock n'a rien vu, il est bien trop occupé à penser à John.

- Sherlock ? Ne rien voir ? Et pendant qu'on y est, une cabine bleue va apparaitre dans ce bureau d'ici deux secondes ? Et Aussi

L'inspecteur perdu le fil de ses paroles en sentant une paire de lèvres se posait sur la sienne, mouvant avec douceur sa bouche contre celle de l'homme.

Depuis deux mois que leur relation avait commencé, l'officier de Scotland Yard était toujours à se demander si tout ceci n'était pas qu'un rêve. Mais en sentant les larges mains du Gouvernement en personne se poser sur son torse, il mordilla la lèvre de l'homme au-dessus de lui, détruisant alors tous ces doutes.

Le regard posé sur la bague dans sa main, John la rangea de nouveau dans sa poche avant de sortir de son cabinet. Un miroir en face de lui, lui renvoya son visage tout neuf où avant reposer une moustache. Il l'avait rasé durant l'heure du déjeuner, et était revenu ainsi sous le regard de Mary, qui lui offrit son habituel sourire en lui disant que cela le rajeunissait. Pourtant il avait bien vu dans les yeux de la jeune femme, une angoisse qui avait grandi et elle avait raison de l'être. Lui-même avait peur de lui. De ce qu'il ressentait. De ce qu'il pensait. De ce que son cœur lui dictait en particulier.

Le Docteur John Hamish Watson, ancien médecin-soldat ayant fait la guerre en Afghanistan, qui avait reçu une balle presque mortelle dans son épaule et la croix de guerre avec la décoration était mort de trouille par ses sentiments. Ils l'effrayaient au plus haut point et pour cause.

Depuis cinq ans maintenant.

John Watson était tombé amoureux de Sherlock Holmes.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le petit blond se figea en remarquant une silhouette féminine devant lui, les lourdes boucles noires faisant ressortir les yeux bleus.

- Bonsoir Docteur Watson. Puis-je vous offrir une tasse de thé ? Questionna Heaven, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

* * *

Eclairant une salle aux murs couverts de photo, d'articles de presse concernant le duo Watson-Holmes, une femme passa un fin pinceau dans un pot de peinture rouge, un sourire inquiétant au coin des lèvres et une mélodie s'échappa de sa bouche.

- _La reine les aime rouge… Du plus éclatant des rouges… Et si elle voit un rosier blanc, on nous tranchera le cou._

Elle passa un geste rapide sur le visage de John avant de rediriger son attention sur un assemblage de câble, auprès duquel un plan du métro de Londres reposait.


	6. Chapitre 5 : L'heure du thé

John regardait autours de lui avec nervosité. Une fois de plus il se retrouvait dans le salon de thé de la dernière des Holmes et remarqua enfin l'enseigne discrète qu'ornait la porte : Le thé du Chapelier.

Le bruit d'une tasse qu'on pose le ramena à affronter une paire d'yeux bleus qui semblait lire en lui, mais avec la froideur de Mycroft. La brune attrapa la théière verte pâle et versa un liquide à la couleur bien sombre d'où s'échapper un parfum de myrtille et autres fruits bleus.

- Merci.

Prenant sa tasse, les mains légèrement tremblantes, le médecin surveilla la femme en face de lui faire de même et boire une gorgée. Rassuré par l'absence de poison, le blond but une gorgée et ne put s'empêcher d'agrandir les yeux en reconnaissant le goût.

- Ice Garden!

- Vous connaissez ? Questionna Heaven, l'air surpris. Pourtant peu de personne apprécie ce thé.

- A vrai dire, ce thé a fait partie de mon adolescence. J'en buvais sans cesse, il m'aidait à contrôler les différentes crises qui passait dans ma fa..

Se sentant stupide de raconter ça à une femme qu'il venait de rencontrer, qui puis est la sœur du Gouvernement Britannique et de l'unique détective au monde, le soldat préféra replonger dans sa boisson et regarder autour de lui, les murs bleus pâle, les étagères en bois sombres avec d'énormes bocaux, les petits tables rondes où sur chacune d'entre elles étaient posées une théière avec son service différentes les unes des autres. Un endroit où le thé était roi.

- Peu de gens apprécie ce thé Docteur Watson.

Surpris par la voix de la brune, John la regarda de nouveau et l'interrogea du regard en attendant sa réponse.

- Ice Garden. Le Jardin de Glace. Il n'est composé que de fruits dits bleus ou violets, tel que la myrtille ou la mûre, ou bien la prune. Mais il est aussi important de savoir que ce thé n'est préparé qu'en hiver, dans la neige. Les fruits sont séchés dès les premiers jours de leurs cueillettes. Deux mois après, ils sont mis dans la glace et laissent la froideur les prendre. Ils restent ainsi durant deux jours et deux nuits à subir la morsure du froid. Une fois cela fait, il faut de nouveau sécher sans perdre la glace qui les occupe. Plus de la moitié de la récolte est perdu durant cette opération. Et en ce qui concerne son histoire, ce thé a été créé par un pur accident. Un homme rentrait de la cueillette des bois durant la saison et s'est perdu. Deux mois plus tard, on retrouva son corps en décomposition, dans ses poches les fruits gelés et séchés, le tout dans un petit sachet compact. La dureté de ce thé vient de cette découverte, car on prétend que chaque fois qu'on y goute, on peut sentir l'odeur de la mort de cet homme. Mais si vous passez au-delà des apparences, vous vous rendez compte alors que la glace cache le gout tant apprécié. Et vous Docteur ? Sentez-vous ce parfum si délicat à obtenir ?

Quelque peu secoué par tant d'informations à la suite, cela faisait tout de même trois ans que ça ne lui était pas arrivé, John prit une nouvelle gorgée et ferma les yeux. Certes, il sentait la froideur mais il savourait plus que tout le bouquet de saveurs fruitées que ce thé offrait.

- Ecoutez, je perce la froideur et libère les fruits sur mes papilles.

- …. On dit souvent que les thés sont comme les personnes. Ils sont des énigmes et il n'y qu'une personne qui peut les résoudre. Un thé froid mais pourtant si vous creusez, vous pouvez découvrir des saveurs enfouies et qui sont uniques en leurs genres.

- Oui c'est

- Et cela vous fait penser à quelqu'un sinon votre regard ne serait pas perdu dans vos pensées. Le coupa Heaven.

Les joues en feu, le blond posa brutalement sa tasse et affronta du regard le regard de la jeune femme.

- Si c'est de Sherlock dont vous parlez, sachez que

- Je ne parle pas de Sherlock. C'est vous qui en parlez. Et si vous en parlez, c'est que ce thé est comme lui. Froid en apparence, riche à l'intérieur et vous le savez, car vous avez réussi à percer la coque que représente son apparence de glace pour savourer les fruits dont il est composé. Je sais que j'ai raison rien qu'à votre tête, vos pupilles sont tremblantes et votre regard fuyant. Votre bouche est pincée et vos joues aussi rouges que le cœur du jeu de cartes. Je suis désolée John, mais sachez-le que face à moi, vous êtes mis à nu par rapport à vos sentiments vis-à-vis de mon ainé. Et tout ça grâce à un simple détail qui m'a donné l'indice pour votre thé.

La brune se pencha vers la manche droite du blond et retira une fine brindille avant de la poser devant elle.

- Vous avez sur vous du Mad Hatter. C'est le thé de Sherlock. Et ce thé ne s'associe qu'avec un seul thé. L'Ice Garden.

Le regard posé sur la petite brindille, le décoré de guerre serra la main sur l'anse de sa tasse avant de la porter à sa bouche et de la finir.

- Comment vous

- Je regarde et je déduis. Oui c'est ce qu'on appelait une tare familiale. Lança la brune avec un sourire malicieux au regard agrandi du blond qui ne put empêcher un éclat de rire sortir de sa gorge.

Il avait eu l'habitude du caractère si particulier des Holmes, mais être replongé dedans lui remémorait combien cela lui avait manqué.

- Maintenant j'ai une question pour vous John. Vous avez percé l'énigme de l'Ice Garden et celle de mon frère. Alors pourquoi vous vous infligé cela ?

Tout en lui désignant la poche où se trouvait la bague de fiançailles, la gérante du salon de thé attendit sa réponse, tandis que John semblait lutter contre lui-même.

- Docteur Watson. Sherlock est une énigme et vous seul avez réussi à la résoudre. Alors que faites-vous encore ici alors que vous avez besoins de lui plus que quiconque ?

* * *

Les lampadaires éclairaient la rue déserte. Assis à son bureau, Mycroft passa sa main dans son cou, massant au passage des marques rouges, petits cadeaux laissés par Gregory.

Son regard d'acier se posa sur le bocal où nageait un poisson rouge et eut un léger rictus au coin des lèvres. Dès leur premier rendez-vous, le Gouvernement avait dit à l'inspecteur qu'il vivait dans un monde de poissons rouges. Le lendemain, Gregory lui avait tendit un bocal où un petit poisson rouge nageait avec joie, tandis que Mycroft le regardait avec son habituel masque de froideur. Même si au fond, il était heureux comme pas possible.

Subitement, Anthéa entra dans le bureau du roux et lui tendit une lettre scellé par un cœur en cire.

L'ainé des Holmes prit la lettre et ouvrit l'enveloppe, la texture du parchemin glissant sous ses doigts.

_Sous terre, la mort règne contre le temps._

_Le train arrive avec ces roues de diamants._

_Les roses blanches deviennent écarlates._

_Quand le verre enfin éclate._

_Quand tout s'arrêtera à sept._

_J'ordonnerais qu'on leur coupe leurs têtes._

_Je ferais alors régner la peur.  
Craignez la Reine de Cœur. _

Mettant son menton sur ses doigts lié, le roux ferma les yeux avant de prendre son portable et de composer un numéro.

- Sherlock. J'ai une affaire pour toi.

* * *

Raccrochant à son ainé, le brun se tourna vers la porte du 221B et regarda l'homme à son seuil, ses cheveux blonds trempait par la fine pluie et à ses pieds, une valise.

- Bonsoir Sherlock. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle toi et moi.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Bon retour à la maison

Montant dans la pièce qui avait été sa chambre, John ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les draps propres sur son lit. Mme Hudson avait su le coup venir et avait pris les devants.

Il se mit au bord de son lit et soupira de bien-être. Il était enfin rentré chez lui. Et il esperait aussi que Mary comprendrait sa décision.

* * *

_Assis dans le fauteuil du salon, le blond regarda la jeune femme entrait, les bras portant un plateau qui contenait deux verres d'alcool doux. Elle tendit une coupe au médecin et prit la seconde avant de s'écrouler dans le canapé, soupirant de fatigue._

_- Quel journée. Entre Mme Sulivan qui s'est fracturé le poignet, Mr Foyan s'est déboité la hanche et_

_- Mary j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose d'important._

_Joignant le geste à la parole, le blond sorti de sa poche la boite où était la bague sous le cri de la blonde qui le rejoignit en lui prenant la main._

_- Mary écoute moi, je le voulais vraiment. Je te le jure. Je le voulais. Avoir une vie normale, une femme qui serait là dès que je rentrerais mais.._

_- Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il te faut … ?_

_Lui jetant un regard désolé, le médecin secoua la tête, des larmes traitresses quittant ses joues._

_- Pourquoi alors ? C'est ce que je voudrais savoir John…Qu'est-ce que ce Sherlock Holmes à de plus ?_

_- Il est bourré de défauts Mary. Il est froid, égoïste, distant, toujours à se sentir supérieur aux autres, à raconter la vie de tout le monde sans se tromper et en divulguant le moindre secrets mais…_

_Le soldat se mit devant la cheminée, montrant son dos à la blonde qui regardait le sol, trop peinée par ce qu'elle entendait._

_- Quand j'avais cette ceinture d'explosif, quand il m'a vu, ces yeux toujours rempli de glace se sont animés de peur. J'ai compris qu'il tenait à moi. Et quand il me l'a retiré cette bombe, il m'a tenu contre l'espace d'une seconde et j'ai senti son cœur battre un rythme d'enfer. Et on a eu à faire à Irène Adler et je la détestais pour avoir réussi à attiser son attention. Et puis, je me suis rendu seulement compte que cette femme l'intriguait. Il n'arrivait pas à la lire. Et… ca il ne le sait pas, mais après qu'il ait vu le chien à Baskerville, on dormait dans la même chambre, dans son sommeil il s'est accroché à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'est là que j'ai compris._

_Le blond se tourna vers la seule personne présente à part lui et lâcha son verre dans le vide qui se brisa dans un tintement mélodieux._

_- Je l'aime. C'est aussi simple que ça. Je l'aime._

_La gorge sèche, Mary glissa sur le canapé et respira trois longues fois avant d'affronter le regard de son ancien compagnon._

_- Alors va le rejoindre s'il est pour toi si important. Je veux que tu sois heureuse John. Le reste n'a que peu d'importance à mes yeux. Mais sache le, je serais toujours là si tu as besoins de moi._

_Un dernier sourire et la blonde sorti de la pièce._

_Après avoir réussi à mettre ses habits dans une valise, le décoré de guerre parti de la maison de banlieue, se prenant au passage une pluie à grosses cordes, et s'arrêta devant la voiture noire qui semblait l'attendre. Sans hésitation, il monta à l'intérieur, ses habits trempés inondant le cuir de la banquette._

_Il fut cependant surpris en voyant une femme aux cheveux orangés lui sourire tel le Chat de Cheshire avant de démarrer et de prendre le trafic._

_Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que le blond ne remarque un sachet contenant du thé où était inscrit : Smile Dream._

_- Vous connaissez Heaven Holmes Mlle ?_

_- Bien sûr que oui, sinon je ne serais pas là à vous conduire au 221B, vous ne croyez pas ?_

_Sans quitter le volant des mains, la rousse regarda l'homme dans le rétroviseur et ria légèrement en le voyant si tendu._

_- Du calme Docteur Watson. Je ne vais rien vous faire, si ce n'est vous emmenez retrouver votre tendre et chère moitié._

_- Que que quoi ?! S'écria John, les joues en feu_

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne dirais rien. Jamais niet. Parole de la propriétaire du Sourire de Cheshire._

_- Le quoi ?_

_- Vous êtes bien allé au Thé du Chapelier. Alors sachez mon bon monsieur, que la rue où il se situe est la rue des Merveilles. Tous les commerces qui s'y sont, ont un lien avec l'œuvre. Je tiens une boite de nuit appelé le Sourire de Cheshire. Voilà tout. Et nous sommes arrivés aussi._

_S'arrêtant à l'angle de la rue, la jeune femme regarda le blond et se pencha un peu vers l'extérieur pour lui tapoter l'épaule._

_- Courage._

* * *

Se redressant comme s'il allait combattre, le blond sorti de sa chambre afin d'avoir sa discussion avec le brun.

Descendant l'escalier, le blond s'arrêta quelques marches avant le seuil du salon en entendant le son du violon. Fermant les yeux, il laissa la musique le submerger, réveillant des vieux souvenirs enfouis en lui.

L'instrument à cordes tira les dernières notes et le silence revint dans la pièce centrale.

- Tu peux venir John.

Revenant dans le monde réel en sursaut, le blond descendit les dernières marches et entra dans le salon pour faire face au bouclé qui reposait son violon sur un tas de livre.

Le regard d'azur du détective survola le visage du médecin, s'attardant quelques secondes sur les traces rouges autour des yeux avant de repartir sur des livres ouverts.

- Je crois qu'il est l'heure que nous parlions pour de bon John.

Le détective s'allongea sur le canapé et regarda le plafond tandis que le soldat se mit dans son fauteuil.

- Par où commencer voyons.

- Peut-être, par le moment où tu m'as appelé sur le toit de l'hôpital. Répondit le blond, la voix tremblante à ce souvenir.

- … J'étais coincé. Sans issue. Il m'avait eu. Si je ne sautais pas, les snippers tiraient.

- Les quoi ?

Calmement, Sherlock expliqua en long, en large et en travers, ce qu'il s'était passé sur le toit. La discussion avec Moriarty. Le coup de feu et puis la chute.

Une heure passa durant laquelle, seule la voix du brun répercuta les murs. Les doigts blanchis à force de serrer les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, John ferma les yeux, revoyant encore le saut d'ange de Sherlock, les paroles avant la chute et maintenant qu'il savait la vérité, il comprenait le détective.

Le silence revint entre les deux hommes quand les craquements de marches se firent entendre. La porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrit et un parapluie entra en premier suivit de Mycroft qui tenait dans sa main une lettre encore sous sceau.

-Comme convenu voici la nouvelle lettre que cette femme nous a envoyée.

Tendit le papier à son frère, le roux tourna la tête et afficha un petit sourire en voyant le blond le dévisageait.

- Tiens vous avez coupé votre moustache.

- Bonjour à vous aussi Mycroft.

Les yeux rivés sur Sherlock qui regardait le papier, les sourcils froncés, John sursauta en le voyant sauter sur place pour attraper un petit couteau et ouvrir l'enveloppe.

_Tictac l'heure tourne_

_Le train arrive_

_Le temps se détourne_

_La vie passe sur l'autre rive._

_A sept, tout est détruit_

_Les Merveilles sombre dans la folie.  
Même le Chapelier, le Lapin Blanc ou Cheshire_

_Ne peuvent prédire le pire._

_Enfin viens l'heure _

_De la Reine de Cœur._

Respirant trois fois, Sherlock attrapa son manteau et tendit la main vers le blond.

- Une petite dose de danger dans le monde des Merveilles ?

Sans réfléchir, John attrapa la main de Sherlock et sans le lâcher sorti. La main libre posée sur la poignée de la porte du 221B, Sherlock se retourna vers lui et colla son front au sien, liant ses yeux à ceux du soldat.

- Bon retour à la maison John.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Mon ange à moi

Une heure avait passé depuis la discussion avec le brun et John se retrouvait une fois de plus dans le salon de thé, mais cette fois, avec les trois Holmes qui composaient la fratrie la plus étrange d'Angleterre.

Fratrie qui au passage avait un véritable débat sur le tas de lettres de la Reine de Cœur.

Ecoutant d'une oreille plus ou moins distraite, le soldat joua avec l'anse de plusieurs tasses, s'attarda sur plusieurs bocaux aux feuilles chatoyantes et aux noms étranges quand il senti trois paires d'yeux braqués sur lui. Prit en flagrant délit tel un enfant dans un magasin de bonbons, il se retourna pour revenir dans la conversation.

- A sept on leur coupe la tête.. A sept quoi ?! S'emporta la brune.

- Sept va avec beaucoup de chose. Mais sept en correspondance avec le pays des Merveilles. A sept quoi ? Cinq est l'heure du thé, mais en tenant compte que le temps refuse de s'écouler dans ce monde, comme savoir ce que signifie sept ? Répondit le sociopathe en tapant rapidement le bout de ces doigts sur le bois du comptoir.

- Déjà savoir qui est cette Reine de Cœur Sherlock. Cela vient après. Calma le roux, le regard rivé sur les lettres mis-en vrac.

Voyant le brun s'apprêtant à répliquer une pique à son ainé, John tenta avec maladresse de faire entendre sa voix.

- La Reine aime les roses rouges non ? C'est dans la chanson. Elle ne supporte pas les roses blanches, si bien qu'il faut les peindre en rouge afin de ne pas perdre la tête.

- Bien vu. S'étonna la spécialiste de thé. Celle qui dirigeait la roseraie a tout vendue il y a trois ans et elle n'était pas très saine d'esprit.

Replongeant dans les lettres, Heaven menaça silencieusement ces deux frères qui la regardèrent à l'entente de l'état psychologique de tous ceux qui travaillaient dans cette rue.

- Elle a vendue juste après ton saut de l'ange Sherlock pour être plus précis et vu la manière dont elle parlait de toi, elle aurait volontiers fait de toi son roi de cœur, il n'y a pas de doute la dessus.

- Même six pieds sous terre, tu attires toujours autant cher petit frère.

- La ferme Mycroft. Grogna le petit frère en question.

La porte du magasin s'ouvrit en coup de vent et la rousse qui avait conduit John jusqu'au 221B entra, trempé comme pas possible par l'averse qui touché la capitale britannique.

- Heaven, on a un p'tit souci et je crois que tes frères seront d'une aide bien précieuse.

Passant devant le blond, elle posa par-dessus les lettres, une photo trempée où Sherlock et John figuraient. A un détail près. La tête de John disparaissait sous un épais trait de pinceau rouge, comme si on avait voulu lui trancher la tête.

- Bon déjà on peut voir qui est la cible de la reine. Décréta froidement l'homme au parapluie.

Le visage déjà pâle du détective prit une couche de blancheur avant de se diriger vers la sortie, le pas alerte.

- Sherlock ! Cria la brune.

Elle courut vers la porte et se tourna vers le Gouvernement et celle qui était le Chat de Cheshire.

- Youna, je veux que tu restes avec le docteur le temps que tout ce calme selon toi. Mycroft, renforce la sécurité dans le pays.

Sans laissant le temps de parler, la Chapelière sorti sous la pluie avant de disparaitre dans les ruelles.

L'ainé des Holmes remercia d'un coup de tête la rousse et sorti à son tour avant de s'engouffrer dans une voiture noire.

* * *

-Bon je me retrouve une fois de plus avec vous, on dirait docteur Watson.

Se tournant vers le soldat, la gérante de la boite de nuit, perdit son sourire en le voyant avec la photo en main.

Doucement, elle le lui prit des mains et la posa sur les lettres.

- Ne craignez rien. Il ne vous arrivera rien de tout cela.

L'obligeant à s'asseoir, Youna se mit en face de lui et tenta tant bien que mal de meubler la conversation. Ne voyant que cela ne menait à rien, elle décida de poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Pourquoi vous avez réfléchi avant de le rejoindre ?

- ….. La peur ?

- Si vous aviez peur, vous ne l'aurez pas rejoint.

Le silence revenu entre les deux personnes. Le tic-tac de l'horloge se répercuta contre les murs avant que le blond ne reprenne la parole.

- Parce que je croyais encore être dans un rêve.

Les yeux perdus dans le vide, le blond continua dans sa lancée.

- Chaque nuit, je revis deux moments que j'ai passés en sa compagnie. Notre première enquête où il m'a demandé que si je m'apprêtais à mourir, mes derniers mots seraient quoi. Et la seconde d'après, je le vois me disant adieu avant de sauter de ce maudit toit. Et quand je l'ai vu dans ce restaurant, j'ai cru encore à un rêve où j'allais me réveiller et me rendre compte que non, Sherlock est bel et bien mort et que les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie. Alors j'ai réfléchi avant de voir que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve, mais bien la réalité.

- il faut beaucoup de courage pour affronter la vérité. Vous savez que je représente le Chat de Cheshire ici. Et bien pour moi, il est celui qui voit la vérité mais il passe son temps à sourire pour la conserver parce qu'elle fait bien mal. Et la vérité vous fait mal je ne me trompe ?

- Ce qui fait mal c'est d'apprendre que s'il a fait tout ça pour nous protéger… Pour me protéger moi. Et à cause de ça, pendant trois ans, j'ai cru être trahi par mon meilleur ami.

- Meilleur ami ? Vraiment ?

Les yeux bleus croisèrent ceux de la rousse et l'éclat vert de ces derniers le firent sourire avec timidité.

- Meilleur ami… Si puis est affinité si j'arrive à lui dire ce que je ressens.

- Alors files d'ici avant que je t'y pousse ! Ria Youna tandis que la porte du magasin claqua sous les pas du soldat.

* * *

Le tunnel du métro était faiblement illuminé. Désactivant la bombe avec prudence, le bouclé sorti sur la voie sept et se figea en voyant le blond devant lui, les cheveux trempés par la pluie, son pull en laine lui collant la peau, ses joues rougies par l'effort.

- Jo

- Sherlock. Le coupa le soldat. S'il te plait, comme toi, je n'aime pas être coupé quand je parle. Alors tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout.

Serrant plusieurs fois les poings en prenant de grandes respirations, le soldat s'avança d'un pas vers le brun et s'arrêta à un mètre de lui.

- Il y a cinq ans, j'ai rencontré dans un laboratoire un homme pour le moins étrange et fascinant. Il a décrit un pan de ma vie en l'espace d'une seconde rien qu'avec un regard. Ensuite, on est devenu colocataire. Puis j'ai tué un homme pour lui. Le temps a passé et puis je me suis rapproché de cet homme au point que son pire ennemi m'utilise comme une bombe. Il m'a sauvé d'une mort ce jour-là. Puis on a eu droit à La Femme. Et tu n'as pas imaginé à quel point j'ai pu haïr l'intérêt qu'il portait à cette femme. On a continué les enquêtes, les courses poursuites dans les rues de Londres et même contre un chien démoniaque qui a fait perdre le manque de peur à l'homme dont je te parle. Et puis, un jour. Sans crier gare, je l'ai regardé se jeter du toit d'un hôpital sans pouvoir rien faire. J'ai cru mourir au moment même où je l'ai vu quitté la pierre du bâtiment. J'ai couru auprès de lui, mais trop tard. Il avait peint de son sang le sol gris de la ville. Alors pendant trois ans, j'ai revécu les deux années que j'avais vécu avec lui en me disant sans cesse que j'aurais dû lui dire ce que je ressentais, ce que je voulais vraiment. Pendant trois putains d'années, je me suis senti seul alors que j'étais entouré. Mais pourquoi être entouré quand la personne qu'on veut n'est pas là. Cet homme est mon ange à moi… Tu es _**mon ange à moi** _Sherlock.

A bout de souffle le blond regarda les yeux d'acier de son vis-à-vis et se rendit compte alors que ces propres joues étaient humides.

Le brun tendit la main vers le soldat. Si les Holmes ne ressentaient rien, tout dépendait de la personne qui leur parlait. Le bruit de pas en provenance de derrière lui le stoppa net.

Une voix féminine imprégnée de folie résonna contre les murs froids des sous-sols de Londres.

- Bonjour Sherlock Holmes. Susurra doucement la Reine de Cœur.


	9. Chapitre 8 : La Reine de Coeur

_Coucou ! Et merci pour les reviews du dernier chapitre :)._

_En espérant que celui-ci vous conviendra ~_

* * *

Pointant la pointe de son canon vers le blond, une femme habillée d'une grande robe à large jupon noir et d'un bustier blanc sali et déchiré se mit devant le détective, braquant son regard ambré dans celui de saphir.

Les cœurs qui ornaient la tenue de la femme étaient en lambeaux, son maquillage noir coulait le long de ses joues et les mains étaient couvertes de gants en charpie.

- Sher…Lock…Holmes.

Un rire digne d'un fou sorti des lèvres rouges résonnant dans les tunnels vides du métro.

- Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Tu ne pouvais pas être mort ! Pas toi .. Pas toi, mon bon roi..

Respirant un bon coup l'air glacé du sous-sol, la reine tourna de nouveau la tête vers le détective et remit un sourire fou sur ses lèvres sans pour autant ne pas lâcher son arme en direction de John.

- Tu te rappel de moi n'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

La voix glaciale du bouclé claqua. Le sourire fou de la reine se perdit tandis que ces yeux s'accrochaient à ceux du brun, qui semblaient être en acier.

- Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi… C'est blessant même venant de la part d'un Holmes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Redemanda le brun, la voix aussi acérée qu'une lame.

- Tu me fais encore du mal mon roi. Si je m'écoutais, j'ordonnerais à ce qu'on te coupe la tête.

Un léger rire secoua la femme. Rire qui cessa aussitôt quand John tenta un mouvement. Le canon de l'arme se retrouva sur sa tempe, la grande brune le prit par la taille empêchant tous mouvements au soldat. Les yeux du médecin croisèrent ceux de l'homme en face de lui et senti son estomac se serrait en y lisant une peur presque invisible dans les grandes sphères métalliques.

- Réfléchi donc Sherlock. C'est ici. Sur cette rame que tout à commencer. Que je t'ai vu. La toute première fois. Le jour où je me suis juré de faire de toi mon roi.

Plissant les yeux, le brun chercha dans le disque dur qui lui servait de cerveau la fois où il aurait rencontré celle qui menaçait en ce moment le blond.

Cette rame de métro. La sept. Celle qui mène à la rue des Merveilles. La rue où le mot folie n'a pas de sens.

* * *

_Heaven avait méchamment insisté. Les mains posées sur sa taille et l'affrontant du regard malgré les bons vingt centimètres qui les séparait niveau taille, le bouclé avait capitulé devant la ressemble avec Mummy quand sa petite sœur avait quelque chose en tête._

_Avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, il s'était retrouvé assis sur un siège et écoutait d'une oreille distraite la musique que la brune écoutait._

_**Where are my eyes ? **_

_**Where is my lip ? **_

_**Why is here a place**_

_**Cold darkness here ? **_

_**There are children playing**_

_**In a mirror**_

_**Laughter does not leave Under t**__**he**_

_**Labyrinth**_

_**Red blood gets my body wet**_

_**And who is **__**killing me ?**_

_Le compartiment s'arrêta dans un grincement aigu. Des personnes pressées s'engouffrèrent sur la terre, se bousculant et s'insultant par la même occasion._

_Mettant pied sur le sol, un cri perça le brouhaha de la foule. Un homme parti en courant, un sac en main et manqua de bousculé le détective._

_Une femme aux cheveux bruns et vêtu d'une tenue où était marqué plusieurs cœurs tenta de le rattraper mais tomba aux pieds de l'escalier, la lèvre fendue par le choc._

_Alors qu'elle se relevait, elle eut juste le temps de voir deux grandes jambes passaient rapidement et un long manteau noir tourbillonnait autours._

_Une minute passa où elle senti deux mains féminines la redressait sans douceur. Regardant la fille à ses côtés, la brune à cœur senti son estomac se serrait en revoyant l'homme qui était passé quelque instant en courant descendre les marches, son sac en main._

_- Je crois que ça vous appartient._

_La voix grave de l'homme traversa le cœur de la Reine qui se mit à battre rapidement en sentant les deux yeux presque surnaturels la dévisageait. Un souffle rapide qui s'échappait des lèvres carmin devenait nuage dans le froid du métro. La peau de marbre de l'homme lui donnait l'air d'un ange. Et avec ce qu'il venait de faire, il en avait l'air._

_- Mer..Mer..ci. Arriva à prononcer la femme en prenant son sac sans quitter du regard le brun._

_Elle prit la lanière de son sac et effleura la peau de soie froide qui appartenait au bouclé, augmentant son rythme cardiaque, tandis que le bouclé en face d'elle brisa le lien du regard avant de se diriger vers la fille à ses côtés._

_- C'est bon ? T'as pu faire ton petit sport ? Questionna la brune avec une pointe d'humour._

_- Je tiens à te rappeler ma très chère sœur que si je suis ici ce n'est que parce que je l'ai voulu._

_- Et aussi parce que je t'ai menacé. Grogna la dernière des Holmes entre ses dents avant de monter les marches suivit par le brun._

_Voyant son sauveur partir, la Reine de Cœur revenu à elle et interpella les deux bruns, les faisant alors se retourner._

_- Votre nom Monsieur !_

_- Et en quoi cela vous intéresserait ?_

_- Vous m'avez aidé, alors il est normal que je veuille savoir votre nom._

_La regardant sans rien dire, le bouclé échangea un regard avec sa sœur avant de rediriger son attention vers la Reine de cœur._

_- Le vôtre en premier._

_- Elisabeth. Elisabeth MacDougall._

_- Sherlock Holmes._

_Et avant que la reine n'ait pu dire quelque chose, le grand bouclé reparti quittant alors son champ de vision. Si les coups de foudre existaient, alors elle venait d'en vivre un._

_Des lèvres aussi rouges que les roses de la Reine et qui ne demandait qu'à être cueilli._

* * *

Regardant la femme en face de lui, Sherlock hocha lentement la tête faisant pousser un cri de victoire à Elisabeth.

- Tu te rappelles de moi mon roi !

Riant sans lâcher l'arme sur la tempe du blond, la Reine regarda le détective, la folie dansant dans ses yeux.

- Tu es revenu mon roi. Tu es revenu !

- Pourquoi m'appelez-vous « Mon roi » ?

- Tu le sais bien voyons.. Tu es le roi et je suis la reine.

Les sourcils du bouclé se froncèrent avant de pousser un soupir de dédain.

- Ridicule.

- Qu'est-ce qui est ridicule mon roi ?

- Vous l'êtes. Et stupide qui puis est. Je ne suis en aucun cas votre roi.

Les yeux de la brune se vidèrent d'un coup. Son regard quitta celui de Sherlock avant de regarder le blond.

- Pourquoi … J'ai tout fait pour te revoir… Tout… Ces lettres, je savais que tu serais intrigué.. Alors je les ai envoyé les unes après les autres en prenant soin qu'elle arrive sur le bureau de de ton frère. Et j'ai attendu et quand je t'ai vu rentrer dans le salon de thé de ta chapelière de sœur, j'ai su qu'il était temps… Si j'ai fait tout ça c'était pour te revoir et rien d'autre…

Parlant plus à elle-même qu'au brun, Elisabeth serra sa prise sur le bras du blond, enfonçant encore plus le canon de son arme dans la tempe de ce dernier.

- Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, alors personne ne t'aura Sherlock !

Les yeux de John s'agrandirent de peur en entendant la main de la folle à côté de lui bougeait sur la gâchette.

Le visage de Sherlock perdu son calme légendaire. Il cria le nom du blond au quart de tour en séparant la distance qui le séparait du médecin.

Le coup de feu retenti à travers la pierre froide du métro.

Baissant les yeux vers sa poitrine, Elisabeth regarda la masse rouge apparaitre sur le tissu blanc tandis que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Elle lâcha tout et s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon sur le sol grisâtre.

Eloignant John du corps vie de la Reine, le bouclé regarda la forme qui se détachait de la pénombre, un revolver baissait vers le bas et une marche calme.

- On dirait bien que j'arrive à pic. Déclara calmement Heaven.


	10. Chapitre 9 : La réponse de l'énigme

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Désolé du retard mais ... Comment dire, je n'ai pas pu avoir accès à mon ordi durant deux semaines à cause d'un truc digne de rentrer dans le livre des records ^^"". Et donc c'est avec mes excuses que je vous offre, ce ( peut-être) avant dernier chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Un drap recouvrait le corps sans vie d'Elisabeth. La zone avait été rapidement bouclée par l'arrivée du Yard, alerté par le brun à la base pour une bombe. Autant dire que les officiers avaient été étonnés de voir un cadavre à la place d'un compte à rebours.

Les yeux épuisés, Gregory Lestrade regarda de nouveau les trois individus qui se trouvaient déjà sur place. Entre deux « vous êtes lents » et « bande d'abruti », Sherlock avait expliqué l'intervention de la Reine de Cœur, la menace sur John et le désamorçage de la bombe. Mais en ce qui concerne le tir meurtrier, le détective répondait en évitant le regard de l'officier qu'il ne savait pas d'où pouvait provenir le coup de feu. Le grisonnant eut l'impression de revenir cinq ans en arrière quand l'assassin de l'étude en rose avait été tué par balle.

- Vous êtes surs de pas avoir vu qui a tiré ? Questionna encore Lestrade.

- Graham, je vais encore me répéter mais nous sommes en état de choc donc non nous n'avons pas vu qui a tiré. Répondit calmement le détective. Bien trop calmement.

- GREGORY ! Gregory ! Sherlock je vous l'es répété des dizaines, non des centaines de fois !

Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, l'officier de de police manqua l'arrêt cardiaque en se retournant et en faisant face au buste de Mycroft.

- Respirer Inspecteur Lestrade, vous allez manquer d'air d'ici peu.

- Alors ne surgissez pas dans le dos des gens sans rien dire.

- Je ne surgis pas, je me suis approché de vous. Le rectifia le roux.

Et une migraine pour un inspecteur. Une.

Le bruit de l'ambulance le ramena à la dure réalité. Une personne avait été tuée et le tireur était là.

- Donc Sherlock, en ce qui concerne l'affaire de la Reine de cœur.. Commença le grisonnant.

- Cette affaire est maintenant close. Coupa froidement Mycroft. Le Gouvernement s'en occupe personnellement.

Lestrade s'apprêta à répliquer quand les yeux de son amant le clouèrent sur place. D'ordinaire, Mycroft posait sur le monde l'entourant un regard hypocrite, moqueur. Mais là son regard été aussi tranchant qu'une lame et aussi glacial d'une tempête de neige. Et aussi ce regard signifié que si quelqu'un venait à le contredire, il pouvait compter les heures qu'il lui restait.

- Bien. Maintenant, Inspecteur, je crois que vous pouvez vous retirez.

Coupant le lien, Gregory se dirigea vers les véhicules aux lumières tournantes, tandis que derrière son dos, Mycroft regardait sa sœur, les lèvres pincées.

- Heaven. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit en ce qui concerne ton port d'arme ?

- De pas tirer sur les chats ? Tenta la brune avec un petit sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Mycroft laisse la. Elle a eu raison de faire cela. Dit Sherlock, stoppant alors son ainé qui allait répliquer à la dernière de la famille. Si elle n'avait rien fait, John ne serait pas là à l'heure qu'il est, mais il serait aussi couvert d'un drap.

Peu habitué à voir le brun défendre quelqu'un, John eut un frisson en se disant que la fille Holmes portait encore en ce moment même l'arme du crime sur elle.

_Regardant sa benjamine en face de lui, Mycroft posa son verre sur la table et l'interrogea du regard._

_- Je t'écoute._

_- Je veux porter une arme. J'ai fini ma formation durant l'absence de Sherlock alors j'aimerais bien m'en servir si quelqu'un essayerait de recommencer de briser son esprit._

_Le regard braqué sur le Gouvernement, la brune garda les poings serrés jusqu'à ce que le roux hoche la tête en signe d'acceptation._

_Tournant les talons pour regagner le fauteuil en face de la chambre du détective consultant, la jeune femme se stoppa net en sentant une main sur son épaule._

_- Fais attention Heavenly. Murmura l'ainé avant de regagner son siège ainsi que son verre._

* * *

Reprenant peu à peu ses couleurs, le médecin se senti rougir en repensant à sa déclaration au bouclé quand une main de soie et aussi brûlante que le feu prit la sienne avant de l'entrainer dans un taxi.

Les yeux foncés se tournèrent vers le visage neutre de Sherlock, bien que les yeux de glace semblent être animés d'une certaine chaleur. Le trajet dura environs une dizaine de minute durant lesquelles aucun des deux hommes ne prononcèrent un mot. Ce n'est que lorsque que John mit le pied dans le hall du 221B que deux grands bras le happèrent contre un torse et qu'un nez se perdit dans sa chevelure de sable. Le souffle coupé, le blond passa doucement ses mains contre le dos du cadet Holmes qui renforça sa prise. L'odeur de Sherlock submergea John qui laissa sa tête se posait contre le cœur du plus jeune, savourant pleinement les battements de la vie.

- Moi aussi… Chuchota faiblement le brun après quelques minutes de silence pesant.

Intrigué, John redressa la tête et capta deux grands orbes clairs le contemplaient comme si il était une œuvre d'art.

- De quoi Sherlock ? Chuchota aussi faiblement le soldat.

- Toi aussi… Tu es mon ange à moi. Répondit dans un murmure le détective.

Sherlock détestait les contacts. Sherlock détestait parler. Sherlock détestait s'ouvrir aux gens. Sherlock était froid. Mais avec ces simples mots, John repensa à l'Ice Garden et dans un élan délicat, fit glisser ses mains du dos du brun à ses joues, faisant au passage courir ses pouces sur les pommettes saillantes avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de poser ses lèvres avec douceur sur celles de l'autre homme.

Les personnes sont comme les thés. Des énigmes à résoudre. Et si John était l'Ice Garden et Sherlock le Madder Hatter, alors John avait bel et bien résolu l'énigme que représentait le brun et il était bien le seul à avoir cassé la carapace de glace.

La porte légèrement entre-ouverte, Mme Hudson eut un petit sourire en voyant ses « Garçons » entrelaçaient l'un contre l'autre, les gestes révélant bien plus que les mots.

Assise auprès d'une table, Mary adressa un sourire en voyant l'une des caméras de Baker Street renvoyait sur l'écran le baiser des deux hommes. Un coup d'œil vers le frère et la sœur lui provoqua un petit rire. Lèvres pincées, Mycroft tendit à sa sœur, une liasse de billets que cette dernière attrapa dans un petit cri de victoire.

- Je te l'avais dit Myc.

- Oh la ferme Heaven !

- Je t'avais dit que ce serait John qui l'embrasserait et non Sherly.

- Ça suffit !

Le sourire aux lèvres, la brune se tourna vers la blonde et s'approcha d'elle, le regard pétillant.

- N'empêche que j'avais raison.

- En effet. Ria doucement la blonde.

Son regard se dériva de nouveau sur l'écran où les deux nouveaux amants montés vers leur appartement, leurs mains toujours liés.

- Je l'aime bien.

- Vous faites alors parti des personnes qui ont des goûts bien étranges. Répondit Mycroft.

- Je sais. Mais je l'aime bien, il est protecteur avec John et je suis sûre qu'il le sera avec lui aussi. Et rien de ce que vous pourrez dire ne me fera changer d'avis. Stoppa net Mary en voyant la brune s'apprêtait à répliquer. Je sais ce que je veux. Je veux le meilleur et cet homme qui semble aussi froid que l'Antarctique est l'homme que je veux pour qu'**il** puisse grandir protéger.

La main de la blonde se mit sur son ventre légèrement arrondi et augmenta son sourire en voyant le roux hochait la tête.

- Bien. Il ne reste alors plus que six mois à attendre. Déclara l'homme au parapluie.


	11. Chapitre 10 : La fin de l'histoire

_Et voilà le chapitre final :) ! Merci à tout ceux qui ont suivi et commenté ma première fic sur Sherlock ^^. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira et que les prochaines fics qui sont en train d'être faite sur ce couple vous conviendrons._

_Sur ceux, a tchao bonsoir !_

* * *

-6 mois plus tard-

Comme des cordes, la pluie tombait à verse sur le parking vide. Se détachant de la masse d'eau, un homme à l'abri sous son parapluie lança quelque coup d'œil à la brune qui l'accompagnait.

- Il en mette du temps.

- Mycroft, il vient de naitre. Laisse-lui le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Grogna Heaven , les yeux rivés sur son écran de téléphone où un nouveau message de Sherlock venait d'apparaitre.

_**L'accouchement s'est bien passé ? SH**_

_**Oui papa poule. HH**_

_**Arrête ça. SH**_

Gardant son sourire au coin des lèvres, la brune désigna d'un coup de tête la voiture se dessinant à travers la pluie.

Le véhicule se gara devant les deux Holmes qui s'y engouffrèrent sans aucune hésitation pour affronter la seule femme, autre qu'Heaven, à pouvoir affronter Mycroft.

- Alors Anthéa ?

- Elle se repose. Et repartira pour le continent américain d'ici trois heures. Répondit la secrétaire du roux sans quitter son portable du regard. En ce qui concerne les papiers pour l'adoption, il ne manque plus que votre approbation pour que cela se passe dans les « Règles » si je puis dire.

La Chapelière leva les yeux vers le toit de la voiture en se disant qu'avec un frère étant à lui seul le Gouvernement, adopter un enfant revenez attendre environ une dizaine de minutes, grand maximum.

L'annonce de la grossesse de Mary ainsi que son passé de tueuse au nouveau couple avait chamboulé John. Sherlock avait réussi à calmer la colère de son amant en usant de paroles adéquates s'accordant à la situation. Mais quand la blonde l'avait pris à part, pour lui demander d'adopter son enfant, le bouclé avait paniqué comme pas possible. Mary avait tout de même réussi à lui faire comprendre que l'enfant qu'elle portait en elle, était celui de John et qu'elle voulait qu'il grandisse avec son père, et non avec une femme à qui l'on confié des meurtres pour vivre. Le détective consultant avait failli répliquer que lui vivant, jamais il n'élèverait un enfant, quand Mary avait attrapé l'une de ses grandes mains pour la poser sur son ventre où de légers coups se faisaient ressentir.

Le soir même, Sherlock et John remplissaient les papiers pour que le brun puisse adopter légalement le bébé de son petit ami.

Les six mois restant de préparation avaient passé à vive allure, et la chambre maintenant inoccupé du blond s'était transformé en une sorte de cocon au couleur vert pâle et bleu foncé. Un berceau en bois de pommier clair, ayant appartenu au brun, occupé un côté de la pièce. Sherlock, au grand étonnement de John, avait fait des recherches sur les manières d'agir avec un enfant. Chose qui avait approfondi l'amour que ressentait le blond pour le bouclé en le voyant s'investir encore plus dans leur relation.

La voiture s'arrêta au pied de l'hôpital. Les pensées de la brune en firent autant. Elle descendit en compagnie de l'homme au parapluie qui poussa comme si de rien n'était les deux grandes portes menant aux urgences. Ils remontèrent les différents couloirs, n'accordant peu de regard aux médecins, infirmiers ou autre personnes qui les dévisageaient comme si c'était improbable de pouvoir entrer dans une maternité à plus de neuf heure du soir comme si de rien n'était. Le roux frappa trois coups à la porte avant d'y entrer sans attendre de réponse. Assise au bord de son lit, Mary remettait ses cheveux bouclés cuivrés en un chignon bien serré avant de se tourner vers les deux arrivants.

- Comment vous sentez vous ? Questionna l'ainé.

- Bien. Juste un peu fatigué. Mais bien. Répondit doucement l'ancienne blonde.

- Et en ce qui concerne mon neveu ?

- Mycroft. L'interrompit sèchement Heaven. Laisse-la respirer.

S'approchant de la tueuse, la brune l'aida à se relever doucement quand un homme en blouse blanche entra dans la petite pièce.

- Mlle Morstan ? Vous voulez encore quelque chose ?

- … Une seule.

Se dirigeant vers la nurserie, Mary senti son cœur se serré quand le médecin lui désigna un petit bébé avec quelques boucles blondes sur la tête et qui bougeait ses bras avec de petits mouvements. Délicatement, le professionnel de santé sorti le petit de son berceau et le tendit à sa mère qui le prit contre elle, les yeux légèrement humides.

- Tu sais.. Je t'aime. Je t'aime même beaucoup. Mais… Je ne veux pas que part ma faute, tu sois privé de l'affection que tu mérites… Alors c'est pour ça que tu vas avoir les meilleurs papas du monde. Ceux sont les meilleurs des meilleurs et je sais que tu ne manqueras jamais de rien grâce à eux…

La voix faible, Mary se tourna vers la benjamine des Holmes et lui donna le petit avant de se tourner vers Mycroft.

- Il est l'heure Mr Holmes.

- En effet. Mes agents vont vous accompagnez jusqu'à votre vol. Et… Que tout se passe comme vous le souhaité A.G.R.A. Répondit sans sarcasme le roux, les yeux dirigés vers le petit être que sa sœur tenait contre elle.

Environs deux bonnes heures après, la voiture au vitrage opaque se gara devant l'appartement du 221B. Les lampadaires éclairaient la rue d'une faible lumière blanche et l'odeur de la pluie régnait en maitre. Heaven sorti en prenant délicatement le petit qui s'obstinait à conserver les yeux clos bien qu'il fut réveillé depuis vingt minutes à en juger les mouvements de ses mains qui s'étaient accélérés.

Mme Hudson ouvrit la porte au moment même où elle vit la voiture et ne put s'empêché de pousser un petit cri en voyant l'adorable frimousse du nourrisson. Cri qui alarma aussitôt les deux occupants de l'appartement qui descendirent à grande vitesse l'escalier qui les menait au hall.

Les yeux de John se figèrent sur le petit être tandis que ceux de Sherlock arrêtèrent de tout analyser pendant quelques secondes. Le temps sembla se stoppait net. Le souffle coupé, Heaven s'approcha des deux amants et glissa dans les grands bras de son frère, celui qui était désormais son fils.

Le visage du bouclé se pencha vers le bébé qui fronça le nez, téta de l'air et ouvrit ses paupières, révélant de grands yeux bleus clairs.

- Bonsoir… Chuchota faiblement Sherlock. Bonsoir Hamish… Et bienvenue à Baker Street.

Descendant à son tour de l'appartement, Lestrade contourna silencieusement le couple pour rejoindre le roux avant de contempler le nourrisson qui dévisageait les deux hommes qui le portait.

- Ca me donne envie d'en avoir un… Souffla le grisonnant avec un regard appuyé vers Mycroft.

Les yeux du Gouvernement s'agrandirent d'un coup, lui donnant pour une fois, le même visage qu'un poisson rouge.

* * *

Le salon de thé était rempli de vide et d'odeur de feuilles séchées. Assise autours d'une table, la brune venait de finir son histoire et attendait une nouvelle réaction de la part du petit blond.

- Voilà. Tu sais tout maintenant.

Regardant son neveu contemplait les feuilles de thé dans sa tasse, Heaven se pencha vers lui et passa sa main dans les boucles blondes.

- Hamish ? Hamish ?

- Je pensais Tante Heaven.. Je pensais..

Redressant son regard d'azur vers sa tante, le petit bouclé lui adressa un immense sourire créant des grandes fossettes sur les deux joues bien rondes.

- Tout va bien tatie ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout irait mal. Et puis, ma maman avait raison. J'ai les meilleurs des meilleurs papas au monde ! S'exclama avec joie le blond. Et sans toi, bah Daddy serait mort.

Se jetant sur sa tante pour l'enlacer, Hamish poussa un petit cri en voyant John et Sherlock entrait dans le salon, lâchant alors la brune pour se jeter dans les bras du brun qui l'attrapa fermement.

- Doucement Hamish.

- Oui Papa.

- Tu dis toujours ça quand ce que je dis te semble peu important. Soupira le bouclé en levant son fils dans les airs.

- Oui Papa. Ria le petit blond, sous le regard amusé de son père biologique.

Le détective reposa son fils au sol avant d'aller saluer sa cadette, laissant John embrassait les deux bonnes joues d'Hamish.

- Oh Daddy, tatie m'a racontait une histoire incroyable aujourd'hui. Ca parlait d'amour, de douleur, de famille, de tristesse et aussi d'haine.

- Vraiment ? Et c'était quoi le titre de cette histoire ? Questionna en souriant le blond.

- C'était celle de Papa et la tienne voyons. Ria Hamish.

- Vraiment ? Grogna le brun en fusillant du regard sa cadette qui leva les mains au ciel, un sourire collé au visage.

Soupirant devant l'attitude de son compagnon, John attrapa le manteau de son fils ainsi que le détective et sorti de la boutique en saluant amicalement la brune.

Les regardant s'éloigner dans la rue, Heaven dériva son regard vers le comptoir et affronta du regard la femme qui s'avançait vers elle.

- Vous voilà rassurez ?

- Oh que oui… Il est entre de bonnes mains. J'avais raison de lui confier. Répondit en souriant Mary.

- Vous avez un message à leur transmettre ? Demanda la brune en lui désignant une lettre décorée de deux alliances entrelacées.

- Et bien… Tous mes vœux de bonheur. Et ainsi cela vous donnera une autre histoire à raconter à Hamish.

- Oh… Cela sera une autre histoire qui risque d'être bien plus complexe. S'exclama Heaven dans un éclat de rire.

Riant doucement à son tour, Mary remit son imperméable et salua brièvement la brune avant de sortir s'engouffrer dans une voiture noire.

Le tic-tac de l'horloge fut le seul bruit qui se fit entendre dans le salon. Lisant encore une fois le faire part du mariage de son frère, la gérante du salon pouffa légèrement en se disant que comparée au reste, le futur mariage risqué d'être bien plus compliqué. Mais cela serait bien amusant à raconter à Hamish.


End file.
